


Divine Providence

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Brief mention of genocide, But mostly fluff, But still sorta ship, Fire Emblem AU, Humans, M/M, Manaketes, Not really ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "A few flowers beneath his feet and above him, the stars."  -- Victor Hugo, Les MisérablesOtoya and Tokiya have set off on their journey, but their first step is revealing in more ways than one.  Based off of ChromatoSalad's Fire Emblem AU.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Divine Providence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromatoSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Divine Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140669) by [ChromatoSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad). 

> Happy birthday, Nancy!!! Technically it's still your birthday here, but I'll admit that I'm late lol.
> 
> I love AU universes, and although my brain was in my Pokemon one yesterday, I figured the Fire Emblem one was worth going with for a birthday present.
> 
> Please read Divine Coincidence before you read this one; I'm not sure that it'll make sense without it, but also know that this is probably not in Nancy's canon in case she decides to write more on it!
> 
> For those of you who aren't familiar with Fire Emblem, Manaketes are dragons who can seal their power away into dragonstones to take a human form. They're a cool race and I love the idea of Tokiya as one lol.

When Otoya had set off on his adventure around the world, being sidelined by an attractive manakete had not been on the schedule. He’d assumed he’d be out saving the world by now, not on his second town since leaving home with a new—previously assumed extinct—companion by his side.

But, Tokiya was there, walking next to him like he had been on two legs his entire life, quietly admiring the scenery around him and occasionally making comments on how different it looked after his 700-year slumber. 

When Tokiya had suggested they start traveling again, Otoya had assumed they’d be flying a lot; after all, Tokiya was a _huge_ dragon with an _enormous_ wingspan, and they could certainly cover a lot more ground in the air. But then Tokiya had taken off and he’d discovered he had a fear of heights within seconds. His heart hadn’t returned to his chest until hours later, after he’d passed out and Tokiya had carried him back to the cave. It had been mortifying.

So, walking it was.

“I see they erected a statue to the hero here,” Tokiya said as they entered the Blessed City, Fugang. 

“I was never really good at history,” Otoya admitted.

“According to the history books, he’s credited with making the entire country safe from the threat of dragons.”

Otoya glanced over at his companion in concern. “Tokiya . . .”

“It’s fine.” But he did tug his hood up over his head, although Otoya wasn’t sure if it was to hide himself from the threat or if he was simply trying to discourage further conversation about it.

The city of Fugang was beautiful, although Otoya knew it would be. It was known for its grand festivals and deep spiritual roots to the gods that had previously walked the land. There were three main temples, each well-marked as they walked through lantern-adorned buildings and moderate crowds. Tokiya didn’t say anything, but he did stay close, and regardless of how interested Otoya was in the city, he decided they would only stay the night. Tokiya was still new to this traveling thing; he didn’t need to feel this uncomfortable in it with a giant statue boasting the fact that humanity had wiped out all of his species but him.

Luckily, there was nothing else dragon-themed (or at least that Tokiya pointed out), and they both loosened up as they found the inn in town. While Otoya bought them a room to share, Tokiya poked around the collection of books. “Are you looking for something in particular?” the innkeeper’s wife asked.

“Ah, just something I haven’t read,” Tokiya said. He was surprisingly shy when he talked to her, his eyes darting around until they landed on Otoya, who paused in counting his money to nod encouragingly.

“Tell me a little bit about what you like to read and I’m sure I can find you something to match it,” she said with a smile, walking around to the other side of the bookshelf so that she could skim through the titles.

Tokiya once again looked at Otoya for approval, and then started answering her question after he received it. How silly; he loved to lord his 2,000 years over Otoya, but the second he saw someone else, he got all bashful. 

“I take it you’re not from around these parts,” the innkeeper said as he gave out the change.

“Ah, no, I’m from the capital.”

The innkeeper cast an eye at Tokiya, who was now chatting animatedly about books. “And him?”

“Ah, he’s from . . . somewhere very rural. He’s never been outside.”

“Obviously.” He put a key on the countertop. “If you decide to take him somewhere, there’s a flower field at the edge of town. It’s nice out there; it might make him feel a little better without all of the crowds.”

Otoya thanked him and turned back to Tokiya. He was in full swing now, discussing what had happened in one of the books he’d read. There was a beautiful flush on his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes, and Otoya stared for a moment, just marveling at the picture he made. He’d immediately thought Tokiya was cute the first time he’d seen his human form, but seeing him happy like this was just . . . _amazing_.

He must have moved a little, because Tokiya’s head suddenly snapped in his direction, and then he blushed harder. “Forgive me, I must have been rambling,” he muttered to the innkeeper’s wife, who smiled and shook her head.

“You can stay here and chat and I can go find us something for dinner,” Otoya volunteered. 

“No, no, I’ll come with.”

They dropped their belongings off in their room before walking around, eventually finding a cart selling stir-fried tomatoes with scrambled eggs, which seemed to satisfy Tokiya more than the other possibilities (they weren’t going to find tomatoes everywhere though, and Otoya wondered how Tokiya was going to take moving into the northern climate where it was too cold for them to grow). “How’s this for a change of scenery from your cave?” Otoya asked through a mouthful of egg.

“It’s certainly different.”

“In a good way?” Otoya asked.

“In a good way. I told you not to worry.”

“Well, we didn’t exactly get here on good terms, with that statue out front. But . . . as long as you’re enjoying yourself, it’s okay.”

“How are you expecting us to share a room, by the way?” Tokiya asked, one brow cocked.

“I mean, it’s got two beds . . .”

“I’ll need to swap back into my dragon form at some point.”

“Oh.” There was going to be an obvious problem then, because he wasn’t going to fit on the twin-sized bed pushed up against the wall. “Um . . . even if we push the two beds together, that isn’t going to be big enough for you, is it?”

Tokiya glared at him. “You could have a bit more tact.”

“I’m not implying you’re fat or anything! I mean, I don’t know; you are a dragon, but it’s not like I’ve met any other dragons, so I don’t know how much you’re supposed to weigh—Tokiya, where are you going?! H—Hey, wait up!”

“Otoya.”

Otoya rolled over, swatting at the dragon head that was nuzzling against his shoulder. “What?” he asked sleepily, pulling the sheets further up over his body in preparation for going back to the light slumber he had been in. They’d ended up pushing the two beds in the center of the room, with Otoya laying on one and Tokiya’s head on the other, the rest of his body curled around the structure. It had been mildly uncomfortable, feeling Tokiya’s warm breath against his skin in slow, even bursts, but he’d eventually drifted off to sleep.

“My wing is cramping. I need to stretch it out.”

“Then stretch it out. You don’t need my permission.”

Tokiya pushed at his shoulder more insistently. “I need to go out.”

“You can’t do it in here?”

“I want to fly around a little bit. Please?”

Otoya sat up. “Don’t you remember what happened the last time you flew with me? It didn’t end very well. Besides, there’s nowhere to take off where no one will see you.”

“I’ll find somewhere.”

“Tokiya . . .” he whined, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and knowing he wasn’t going to get to. The dragon fixed him with a pleading look. “Fine. Just for a little bit. And I get to go back to sleep right after.”

Tokiya immediately morphed into his human form, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, and the smile was enough to make the effort worth it, even if Otoya did hate himself for being so soft. 

No one was awake this early, the streets mostly bare, but there were enough lights on in the windows that they both figured Tokiya shouldn’t take off immediately. “The innkeeper said that there was a flower grove somewhere around here . . .” Otoya said, looking down the street in both directions before deciding to go further into the town. It took some wandering, but eventually they found a sign that pointed them towards the Fields of Peace.

“I wonder if it has something to do with the hero,” Tokiya asked.

“The Fields of Peace?”

Tokiya nodded.

“I don’t know how he saved the world from dragons, but killing them all is hardly peaceful,” Otoya grumped.

Eventually, the buildings thinned out, leading only to plants, and when they saw the first flower, Tokiya froze. 

“Tokiya?”

“They’re . . . dragon flowers.”

“Huh?” Otoya approached it, crouching down so that he could see it better. It sort of looked like a dragon, he supposed, with how its petals closed to look like a snout. “What do you mean?”

Tokiya leaned down, his fingertips brushing the white petal lightly, and almost immediately, it started to glow. If it had been daylight, it wouldn’t have been noticeable, but at night, it was like it was a little lantern, the light contained inside of the bud. “They act differently when they feel the power of a dragon. I wonder . . .” He glanced back towards where they came and then across the field. “Watch.”

Seeing the transformation from human into dragon was bizarre, Tokiya’s angular features lengthening into a snout, and his entire body practically uncoiling to reveal his draconian form. 

The flowers began to glow. Not just the one he’d touched, but all of them within a few meter radius, shining even brighter than before. White, red, pink, orange, all of them, lit across the ground. “Wow . . .” Otoya said, awestruck.

And when Tokiya took off, it was like he was lighting every single one of them. Wherever he flew, there was a reaction on the ground, until the entire garden had been filled with little candles burning in the night. Otoya looked around at the magical sight, both of watching Tokiya soar through the sky with grace and of the enchantment he was somehow casting along the ground, until Tokiya finally landed next to him once again.

“I thought I’d never see them in my lifetime,” he said, looking across the field at what he’d created.

“Are they rare?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. And then he shot Otoya a smile. “I guess we’ll see.”

Otoya couldn’t argue with that. They still had cities and nations and continents to explore; maybe they would find another patch of them somewhere. And if they didn’t, they knew they could always come back here to see them again. “Yeah,” he agreed, putting a hand on Tokiya’s head. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I should probably remember to put author notes on this lol.
> 
> The name for the blessed city, Fugang, is what happens when you put the kanji for Fukuoka (福岡) into Google Translate and read it into Simplified Chinese lol. The kanji for Fukuoka is made up of blessed/lucky and hill, which is where it gets its name from. It's not based off of anything in Fire Emblem canon, and actually, non-European locations are rare in Fire Emblem, so yeah, I made it up.
> 
> Dragon Flowers are snapdragons, partially because I love them and partially because I think they'd look very pretty with light inside.


End file.
